


Charged

by ladybubblegum



Series: Practice (Scott/Stiles/Malia/Kira OT4-verse) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, this is probably the porniest fic in this series so far, this serves as both a warning and an advertisement i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Kira finally make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charged

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Charged? I crack myself up.

Malia had been shooting her looks all day.

It had been a week since their talk. If it hadn’t been for Malia pulling her into the girl’s room that morning for a quick, impromptu makeout session, Kira would have thought she and Stiles had forgotten about it. Kira and Scott sure the hell hadn’t--and when the hell Scott learned how to talk that dirty to her, whispering in her ear about Stiles’ hands and Malia’s lips, while he fucked her torturously slow, she didn’t know.

There’d been a girl, once, back in New York, right before they’d moved. Kira’s first boyfriend had just dumped her, and she’d met Sarah at a mutual friend’s house party. Sarah was beautiful and interesting and very very into Kira. They didn’t go to the same school, but Kira lived close enough to her to hop the subway to her house on the days she was supposed to be at practice for the track team she’d quit months before and hadn’t told her parents yet. They traded kisses and promises on Sarah’s bed as her computer blasted music loud enough to cover any noise that could potentially be overheard by parents or siblings.

Malia was nothing like Sarah, but then Malia wasn’t like most girls Kira knew.

The only class they even had together was World History, which was hell on her concentration. Malia had a habit of sticking writing utensils in her mouth when she wasn’t using them. Normally, Kira wouldn’t give this much mind. But well, now she had _permission_ , and Malia had _knowledge_ , and watching her subtly fellate a highlighter shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was, but Kira’s world was changing lately in far scarier ways, so she tried not to feel too bad about it.

In between the classes they didn’t have together, Malia was always in the halls near Kira’s classes. She’d catch a glimpse of Malia’s highlighted hair, catch a hint of the perfume Stiles gave her for Christmas. She was everywhere and she wanted something. The knowledge was like electricity under Kira’s skin. It was like foxfire just at the edge of her fingertips, straining to be let out. It took everything Kira had not to just pull the girl into the nearest empty classroom and do things they’d both be expelled for in a heartbeat if a teacher caught them.

Malia didn’t ride home with Stiles that day.

The car ride home was quiet but charged. Kira mostly kept her eyes on the road, but Malia’s fingers kept playing with the hem of her jean shorts, with the sleeves of her cardigan, across the seat and onto Kira’s thigh. She wanted to say something, say anything, that would indicate that she was completely on board with everything that was happening and she really really wanted Malia to continue, but she didn’t trust her voice to do anything that wasn’t an embarrassing squeak, and that was pretty much the opposite of sexy. Kira wasn’t used to doing sexy. Scott had figured that out already, and she was pretty sure he just thought it was cute and endearing, but Malia was new.

“You’re nervous,” Malia said, more softly than Kira had ever heard her speak. Her fingers disappeared, and when Kira glanced back over, they were playing with her sleeves again.

“No! I--I mean, yeah,” Kira admitted. She could feel her cheeks flush. “But it’s not like, bad nervous. Like, night before a lacrosse game nervous, not night before a math test nervous.”

“Oh,” Malia replied, then grinned at Kira. “I make you lacrosse game nervous?”

Kira didn’t know how red she was, but it had to be reaching shades of tomato. “Yeah.” She turned back to the road.

Malia reached over and brushed a stray hair from her eyes. “You make me lacrosse game nervous too.”

\--

Kira let Malia in first, following behind and closing the door behind her, throwing her bookbag on the floor and gesturing for Malia to do the same.

“So, we could watch a movie if you want, or play some Xbox--” She broke off as Malia abruptly stepped into her space and brought her hands up to cradle her jaw. Their lips touched softly, way more softly than Kira had ever expected from her--today was a day for defying expectations, apparently. The kiss was almost chaste, Malia pulling away almost as suddenly as she’d gone in. It took everything Kira had not to chase her.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Malia asked, her voice low and husky.

“I really don’t,” Kira replied breathlessly, shaking her head. Malia grinned, grabbed her hand, and dragged her upstairs.

Malia was on her the second they entered the room. Kira’s back hit the door hard, but she barely acknowledged it--Malia’s mouth was pressed against hers, hands were on waists and up shirts and wrapped around necks. In the space of five seconds, Kira lost track of where she ended and Malia began.

Malia pulled her lips away long enough to growl, “Bed.” and Kira couldn’t move fast enough, shedding her jacket along the way, Malia helping her pull her shirt over her head after it.

Her hands never left Malia’s waist as she sat on the edge of her bed, pulling the girl closer, leaning back, mouths trading fast, desperate kisses. Malia’s hands were all over her, in her hair, trailing down her arms, pulling at the strap of her bra. She shifted as Malia followed her, leaning back and letting the girl crawl on top of her until she was on the bed properly, Malia straddling her waist and staring down at her like she wanted to devour her.

Kira was so down for being devoured.

“I wanna try something,” Malia whispered, suddenly seeming almost shy, if it weren’t for the bold hand sliding up Kira’s skirt.

“What--what kind of something?” Kira asked, though she had an idea. She liked dirty talk, okay?

“Stiles does it, sometimes,” Malia continued, her fingers playing with the waistband of Kira’s panties, teasingly dipping inside. “He’s really good at it--I think he’s really good at it.” As suddenly as she had climbed up, she was off Kira, kneeling on the floor next to the bed and dragging Kira forward until her feet hit the floor. She rested her head against Kira’s thigh as Kira sat up slightly to look down at her. “Can I?”

“Can you--uh, yeah, definitely. Absolutely,” Kira stuttered, eyes wide as Malia smirked and her head disappeared under Kira’s skirt.

She didn’t even bother taking off the panties, just pulled them aside and dove right in. At the first drag of Malia’s tongue against her clit, Kira collapsed back against the bed, hands going down to bury in Malia’s hair, legs opening wider to give her more room. Malia wasn’t shy about it, either, driving her tongue into Kira’s cunt, dragging her lips back up to suck at her.

Malia pushed two fingers into her, crooked them to hit that spot inside her that made her shudder and moan, and started fucking her with them in counterpoint to swipes of her tongue from her clit to the edge of her entrance and back again.

Kira started babbling--”Oh my god, if Stiles taught you this, he’s really _really_ good” and “Oh god, oh fuck, right there” before finally breaking down into a steady chant of “fuck, fuck, fuck”. She could practically feel Malia grinning as she drove Kira absolutely crazy.

Her orgasm crept up on her suddenly. She felt the pressure build inside her like a spring; her hand in Malia’s hair tightened despite every effort not to. Kira tried to warn her, “Fuck, Malia, I’m gonna--” but Malia just slipped a third finger into her, wrapped her lips around Kira’s clit, and swirled her tongue around it hard.

Kira broke apart with a cry that reverberated against the walls. She’d never been more thankful that her parents both worked late.

As she wound down, panting, Malia emerged from between her legs, a very satisfied cheshire cat grin in place. She stood and hauled a boneless Kira up into her arms, settling her down against her pillows and curling up beside her, petting her hair absently.

“So. How’d I do?” she asked, nuzzling against Kira’s jaw playfully. Kira grinned back at her.

“You are a very good student. A+,” she replied, pressing their lips together. She could faintly taste herself and was surprised at how hot that was. “Your turn?”

“When do your parents come home?” Malia asked. Kira stole a look at the clock on her bedside table. 4:30pm.

“Two hours at the earliest.”

Malia hummed, a blissful look on her face. “We have time then. I still haven’t decided what I want.” Kira smiled.

It didn’t matter what Malia chose. Kira had a feeling it would be absolutely amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written f/f sex before. Be kind to me.
> 
> You can also follow me on [the tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com)


End file.
